


Готическая новелла

by Siberia_Otaku_Saiten



Series: Texts 2019 [18]
Category: The Strange Case of Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde - Robert Louis Stevenson, Джек. В поисках возбуждения - Ульрих Антон
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-17 20:43:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19962751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siberia_Otaku_Saiten/pseuds/Siberia_Otaku_Saiten
Summary: Согласно документам, в ходе следствия выяснилось, что раны на пятой жертве Джека Потрошителя, Мэри Кейли, сильно отличаются от тех, что были нанесены более ранним жертвам. А может быть это был вовсе не Джек?





	Готическая новелла

**Author's Note:**

> Работа с конкурса сетературы Siberia Otaku Saiten заявка 672 фанфикшен

У Лондона была одна из самых отвратительных привычек — он любил меняться. Серый, промозглый, затянутый туманом, наводящий тоску и уныние город. Каждый вечер он менялся в свою худшую сторону, словно оборотень. Будучи посредственным аутсайдером днем, он превращался в голодного хищного зверя ночью и требовал человеческих жертв.   
Жертвы были. Многочисленные, пугающие жестокостью, с которой их убивали. И тот, кто приносил эти жертвы голодному городу, возможно, сам того не зная, рассеивал по улицам семена животного страха.   
Страх прорастал. Укоренялся. Страх разрастался в человеческом сознании колючим черным чертополохом, и кривыми ветвями дотянувшись до сердца, сжимал его в объятиях, как в тисках. Страх становился паническим ужасом, и тем тяжелее было избавиться от его корней, давно проникших в самую глубь мрачного Лондона.   
Та ночь была как раз одной из тех ночей, когда извилистые улицы, так напоминающие кишечник, становились самым удачным прибежищем для грабителей, мародеров и убийц. Ведь что может быть более скрытым под покровом лондонской ночи, чем изощренное убийство в тусклом свете старых закоптившихся масляных фонарей.   
Невзрачный мужчина в черном, ловко скрывающий лицо за высоким воротником, неприметный в ночи, как сама тень, уже был готов начать свое небольшое представление для случайной актрисы. Актрисы и зрительницы в одном лице. Она и не подозревала о кульминации этого акта. Фальшиво флиртуя, чрезмерно громко смеясь, шатаясь под влиянием дешевого алкоголя, она совершенно забыла об осторожности. Хотя именно сейчас осторожность стала бы ее козырем, но в картах девица на одну ночь была не сильна.   
Он был точен и стремителен. Это была уже пятая жертва, и в такое удобное время и в таком тихом месте. Вряд ли кто-то осмелиться появиться в этой подворотне в скором времени. Даже днем сюда случайные прохожие старались не забредать в этот нелицеприятный уголок Уайтчепела. Казалось бы, все сегодня играет ему на руку... Но в тот самый момент, когда мощный удар кулака свалил жертву с ног, когда она, всхлипывая и тихо постанывая, лежала на холодной брусчатке и сплевывала кровь, совсем близко, буквально за углом ближайшего дома в гробовой лондонской тишине раздались шаги.   
— На помощь! — хрипло вскрикнула представительница древнейшей профессии, и на ее счастье звуки шагов не затихли и не стали удаляться, а напротив, приблизились.   
Он бы успел достать скальпель. Он бы успел завершить начатое. Пусть и без посланий на стене, написанных еще свежей кровью. Без таких привычных, даже милых сердцу, как бы это мерзко не звучало, ритуальных обрядов по вскрытию. Он бы успел просто убить ее. Но он не любил действовать в спешке. Неосторожных девиц в округе хватало. Ни одна, так другая. Всегда можно найти уголок, где ничто и никто не помешает ему войти в раж. Поэтому он оставил эту мишень и поспешил скрыться, будучи уверенным в том, что неудавшаяся жертва, напуганная и подвыпившая, не сможет его опознать, даже если очень сильно захочет.   
— На помощь! — повторила она чуть тише, чтобы неизвестный спаситель смог ее услышать и прийти раньше, чем убийца решит вернуться.   
— Мисс? — раздался мягкий мужской голос, разрезая холодный воздух голодного Лондона, как скальпелем тонкую кожу девичьей шеи.   
— Слава Богу! — выдохнула девушка и заплакала от бессилья и пережитого шока.   
— Вы ранены? — голос принадлежал пожилому мужчине, одетому достаточно богато для такой дыры, как Уайтчепел. — Что случилось?   
Девушка с трудом собралась с мыслями, и больше впадала в истерику, чем отвечала на простые вопросы, но при помощи нехитрых уловок, пожилому джентльмену удалось узнать, что на нее напал, как она подумала, ее клиент и едва не убил.   
— Я должен Вас осмотреть, мисс, — ответил спаситель, когда все детали странной мозаики сошлись в единую картину.   
— Он, он только ударил меня по лицу, — неуверенно ответила та   
— И все-таки медицинский осмотр Вам не помешает, — настаивал джентльмен. — Не волнуйтесь, я — врач. Меня зовут доктор Джекил.   
***  
Ее комната была пропитана нищетой и совсем не походила на старинный замок. Неубранная, грязная, с копошащимися под скрипящими половицами крысами. Смятая грязная постель, драная занавеска на грязном окне, ветхая обшарпанная мебель. Это место не вызывало ассоциацию даже с заброшенным склепом. Скорее какое-то отхожее место, куда редко забредают даже бродящие кошки.   
Хотя сейчас в этой дыре промозглого города Мэри чувствовала себя спасенной героиней какой-то опошленной беллетристики. Нет, для нее в этом не было ничего постыдного. Она любила дешевые любовные романы о дамах в беде, которых спасали сильные мужественные герои. Чаще графы, реже герцоги, в общем люди высшего Света, никак не ниже барона. После длинных подробных описаний и леденящей душу атмосферы, спасенные из беды дамы обретали новоиспеченных мужей и выходили в Свет. Они становились частью аристократии, не зависимо от того, к какому социальному классу относились прежде, и забывали о своем печальном прошлом, где были почти на волосок от гибели. Правда, таких романов в коллекции Мэри набиралась всего лишь парочка, и те достались ей от предыдущих жильцов. Но постоянно просматривая газетные обрывки, в которые ей заворачивал мясник маленькие кусочки свинины, приобретенные по очень редким, почти праздничным дням, она время от времени узнавала о новых произведениях, выходивших в Лондоне. И все больше придерживалась мысли, что ей нравятся готические новеллы. Пусть и ни одной из оных ей не удалось прочесть.   
Она была уверена, что как никто другой походит на героиню такого романа, даму, которую обязательно вызволят из беды. А Мэри — такое подходящее для героини имя. Словно эти романы писались прямо-таки с нее.   
Ну, разве что, этот мужчина, который назвался доктором Джекилом, мало походил на молодого, мужественного графа. Состоянием он, конечно, владел, но впечатление героя бульварного романа не производил. Он вообще казался слишком уж мягким и покладистым. И совершенно безобидным. Быть может, вернись убийца назад, полиция осматривала бы на утро два трупа.   
Тем не менее, Мэри была спасена и искренне хотела отблагодарить своего спасителя. Отблагодарить так, как умела. За неимением денег, самым доступным вариантом она рассматривала собственное общество на эту ночь.   
Еще несколько минут назад напуганная и отстраненная она попросила проводить ее до комнаты, впустила спасителя внутрь и даже была готова позволить осмотреть себя. Но остатки алкоголя в организме в совокупности с нахлынувшим адреналином давали о себе знать все сильнее и раздеваясь, она совершенно утратила над собой контроль. Когда же осталось одно только неглиже, Мэри уже недвусмысленно намекала на совсем иное продолжение вечера.   
— Мисс, мне стоит только осмотреть Вас, — явно растерявшись от такого предложения, ответил доктор Джекил, но девица на то и была девицей легкого поведения, чтобы максимально проигнорировать этот факт.   
— Вы помогли мне, а я помогу Вам. Помогу скоротать эту холодную ночь в приятной компании. Это будет честный обмен, разве нет.   
— Мисс, я давно не принимал препарат, — неуверенно произнес джентльмен. — Реализация Вашей идеи может закончиться очень плачевно.   
Мэри вполуха прослушала непонятную фразу о препарате и прикинула, что так возраст мужчины дает о себе знать, но осторожность снова обошла ее стороной.   
— В доме есть аптечка, — заверила она, присаживаясь на колени к недавнему спасителю, и обвив его шею руками. Она улыбнулась, изо всех сил стараясь, чтобы этот окал, не выглядел натянутым и фальшивым. В конце концов, далеко не каждому клиенту позволялось вот так просто пройти в эту комнату. Эта лачужка была ее маленькой крепостью, куда допускались только те мужчины, которым она могла всецело доверять.   
По коже доктора прошла дрожь, которая почувствовалась даже под одеждой. Это легкое сокращение мышц скользнуло по спине, нырнуло к конечностям и вернулось назад, словно меняя Джекила на кого-то другого. Но для Мэри это было лишь проявление возбуждения, и ничего больше. Возможно, девушка ошиблась, когда предполагала, что соблазнение ее спасителя затянется на всю ночь.   
— А Вы еще мужчина хоть куда, доктор Джекил, без всякого препарата! — игриво произнесла девица, закатывая глаза и выдыхая, приблизилась к лицу мужчины для поцелуя.   
Она успела открыть глаза, прежде чем грубая мужская рука обхватила ее горло, сдавив с такой силой, что девица едва не потеряла сознание. Человек на чьих коленях она сидела совсем не походил на того приятного пожилого аристократа. Он был моложе, не значительно, не все-таки. Он был худее. И вся его скрюченная фигура сочилась тенью опасности. Весь его облик вызывал целую палитру чувств брезгливости и ненависти. Большего отвращения глядя на живого человека, Мэри еще испытывать не доводилось.   
— Меня зовут Эдвард Хайд, дешевая дрянь! — почти выплюнул ей в лицо исполненную злобой фразу невесть откуда взявшийся незнакомец.   
В глазах Мэри резко темнело, грудь обжигало от недостатка воздуха, она медленно и мучительно умирала, теперь уже не имея никакой возможности позвать на помощь.   
***  
Иногда Лондону не хватало туманной дымки. Даже утром, когда с Темзы туман плыл и стелился над городом, словно открывая портал в потусторонний мир, этого тягучего сырого серого полотна не хватало, чтобы раз и навсегда скрыть от горожан следы ночных преступлений.   
Инспектор Фредерик Абберлайн не подал вида, но про себя отметил, что было бы куда как лучше наблюдать общую картину не во всех ее красках, даже если ему поручено расследование этого дела.   
Он молча склонился над кровавым месивом, которое язык не поворачивался назвать телом, так как ничего общего с телом оно уже не имело.   
— Это может быть только он, — отметил сержант Годли, так и не решившийся переступить через порог комнаты, ставшей в эту ночь центром настоящей кровавой резни.   
Абберлайн издал непримечательное хмыканье, которое могло означать все что угодно, но после небольшой паузы все-таки высказал сомнение на этот счет:   
— Рано что-то решать, нужно дождаться отчета мед. эксперта.   
— Эксперт приехал около часа назад и до сих пор не выходит из клозета после того, как увидел это, — сержант кивнул на центр кровавой композиции и приложил носовой платок к лицу. В комнате завис спертый аромат запекшейся крови, слабо отдающей привкусом меди, и с каждой минутой усиливался все больше.   
— Жертва изувечена куда с большей жестокостью, чем предыдущие, — пояснил инспектор, и перебив, попробовавшего что-то возразить Годли, добавил. — Это можно было бы списать на то, что в комнате у него было гораздо больше времени, чем на улице. Но даже без экспертизы видно, что раны заметно отличаются. От хирургических инструментов тут и малейшего следа нет, а тело разделано так неаккуратно, словно этим занимался совсем другой человек. По профессионализму убийца не тянет даже на мясника.   
— Но по показаниям свидетелей описание мужчины, с которым ее видели, выходящей из паба, подходит под описание Потрошителя, — ухватился за эту зацепку, как утопающий за соломинку совершенно обескураженный сержант.   
— Но, никто не видел, чтобы он входил с ней в дом. Думаю, если бы она действительно встретилась с Потрошителем, мы бы расследовали еще одно убийство на улице.   
— Или же, — добавил Абберлайн, резко распрямившись и окинув комнату беглым взглядом. — Она с ним встретилась, но его кто-то спугнул.   
— Убийцу?   
Инспектор кивнул в ответ:   
— Второй убийца, которого она и впустила в комнату, приняв за своего спасителя. Поэтому никто не слышал шума, криков, звуков борьбы. Она доверяла этому человеку. Так что можно считать, что он не был обычным клиентом.  
Сержант покачал головой:  
— Не слишком ли сложно, инспектор? Зачем спасать, чтобы потом убить?  
— Думаю, если мы найдем ответ на этот вопрос, то сможем понять, кто убийца, — резонно заметил Абберлайн.  
— Потрошитель! — упрямо повторил Годли. — Фред, нам не простят двух душегубов в одно и то же время в одном и том же районе. Даже если это был кто-то другой, будет лучше спихнуть эту жертву на Потрошителя. Жители и так напуганы, не стоит продолжать ворошить это осиное гнездо.  
Абберлайн недоверчиво посмотрел на сержанта, но был вынужден согласиться. Если не для него, то хотя бы для прессы эта история должна связываться с известным психопатом из Уайтчепела, а не с новым маньяком. Двоих непойманных преступников этот город не выдержит.  
— М-да, — в раздумье произнес инспектор, бегло просмотрев лежащие на столе жирные от мяса газетные вырезки. — Она мечтала стать героиней готической новеллы, но совсем забыла, что в реальной жизни спаситель может легко обернуться куда более страшным существом.


End file.
